


親一個

by Kaene0915



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaene0915/pseuds/Kaene0915
Summary: Eames其實曾跟他們合作過，還成為Arthur難忘的回憶。





	親一個

**Author's Note:**

> 決定把Lofter上的文都搬過來！
> 
> lofter: @Känz

話說Eames很久以前跟他們合作過。

 

那時是在拉斯維加斯，一個賭場老闆希望他們能讓他的妻子回心轉意，他發誓他會好好待她。

任務完成後，所有人就在他旗下的酒店度假，並在酒吧裡喝酒慶祝。

 

 

酒永遠是萬惡之源。

 

 

當Arthur意識到他和Eames視線膠著、火熱的身軀緊靠在一起時，他們已經在酒店房間裡了。

 

 

「拉斯維加斯發生的事，就留在拉斯維加斯。」

 

 

他們兩個在酒醉中達成共識，吻得難分難舍。然後就發生了不可描述的事情。

 

隔天，天才微微亮，驚醒的Arthur就輕聲的逃離現場，傳封簡訊告訴Cobb，家裡突然有事，就不留下來繼續度假了。

 

他們就這樣斷了聯繫。

 

當然，說總是容易，要忘記很難。那晚的事情每隔一段時間就會出現在Arthur的腦海裡。不過作為一個合格的前哨，他是不會輕易的將這個秘密顯露出來的。

 

可惜好景不常，當Arthur得知Cobb要找Eames回來時，他著實感到不願意，但為了不讓Cobb知道太多，所以並沒有表示任何意見。幸好新來的女孩Ariadne轉移了他些微的注意力—為了訓練她，他可以暫時忘記Eames這個人。

 

直到他出現的那天。

Arthur看到他時，只是友好的點點頭，小心翼翼的沒有表現出任何不該有的情緒。

Eames則開始有意無意的與他鬥嘴，偶爾趁其他人不在時，還會抱怨好久以前的那個早晨他醒來時，覺得好冷。

Arthur裝作沒聽到。

 

在自己的夢境時，他和Ariadne親了一下。他發現他沒有任何感覺，他證實了自己的猜想—他有可能有點喜歡Eames。不過只是可能而已，並不代表他真的喜歡他。況且一個吻怎麼可能就讓他證實這件事，又不是吻Eames。他沒有時間胡思亂想，所以直到結束一切，回到熟悉的地方後，他重新思考著，而這也花了幾天。

 

 

所以當他發現，他一直盯著Eames的嘴唇看時，Eames已經距離他只有5公分了。

「太近了。」Arthur鎮定的說，往後退了幾步。

 

「我只是看見你一直在看我的某個部位，所以想說讓你近一點看。」Eames笑了笑。

「滾遠一點。」Arthur皺眉，轉身盯著白板上，他們新的委託案件。

 

「別這樣，我以為你很懷念。」Eames悄悄的靠近一點。

 

「誰懷念了。我恨不得忘記。」

 

「哦，代表你忘不了？」

 

「我⋯」Arthur急於澄清，回身過猛，就這樣跟湊近的Eames雙唇相接。

Arthur瞪大眼。

 

Eames舉起雙手，捧住Arthur的臉，溫柔的親吻著。

 

3分鐘後。

 

「承認吧，親愛的，你很想念。」Eames笑著離開工作室。

 

Arthur愣住，一會兒才氣急敗壞的追上去。

 


End file.
